


Day 2 - Lend Me Your Words

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Next on their kinky list is 'dirty talk', and while Shepard loves his voice, she's not sure Garrus is up for being the dirty talker.





	Day 2 - Lend Me Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Kinktober 2017 is here! It's like early Christmas :D

Kinktober day 2: **Dirty talk** | Watersports |Human furniture

* * *

 

”Come on, Garrus, I’m sure you can do dirty talk.”

“Do you even _know_ me, Shepard? I’m horrible with words.”

“That is true, that is tru--- Hey!”

In one, swift motion, Garrus had swiped Shepard off her feet and pushed her onto the bed, moving with her so their faces were mere inches apart. His icy blue eyes scanned her face, not knowing what they were looking for, and he chuckled low in his throat – a sound that got the breath to hitch in her throat. And this, he noticed.

“So you don’t think I could make you quiver in those big military boots you always wear? You don’t think I could make you beg for me using just my words? You don’t think this sexy voice could make you come?”

His voice was deep, low in his throat, and Shepard wriggled in his grip, his hands around her wrists and forcing them above her head where he effectively pinned them against the headboard.

“You really want me to believe that this voice doesn’t get you off? Please, I’ve seen how intently you listen whenever I talk, and I know it’s not just because you respect me _that_ much. I know you’ve remembered my voice perfectly and that you use it to masturbate to when we can’t be, ah, _intimate_ together.”

By now, Shepard was squirming beneath him, her breathing already shallow and fast.

“Let go of me,” she snarled, but that only made Garrus grab her wrists tighter, pressing them harder against the headboard.

“Not until you admit that I’m right,” he growled, and the low pitch of his voice made her moan and writhe against him. Garrus was sure that if he reached a hand between her legs, he would find her absolutely drenched. She tried to get free, but he squeezed her wrists tighter, his talons starting to bite into her beautiful porcelain skin.

“Fuck you,” she panted, and if her face wasn’t so red, if she wasn’t panting and writhing, maybe he would’ve taken the words to heart. But as it were, he knew she was aroused, and very much so.

“Fuck me? Oh no, honey, tonight,” he whispered and leaned their faces so close their noses ghosted against each other, “tonight, _you’re_ the one to get fucked.”

At this, Shepard quite possibly lost it – she pushed up against Garrus, tried to kiss him but he pulled back and away, and when Shepard moved with him, he grabbed her by the throat and shoved her back on the bed.

“Get in line, Shepard, or I might hurt you,” he said, and _Gods_ , his voice was honey and sugar, yet deep and dangerous, and Shepard couldn’t remember having been more turned on. Her eyes were dilated and her breathing came rugged and uneven.

“Would it be so terrible if you did?” she asked, and her voice was little more than a whisper, goosebumps breaking out all over her body. To this, Garrus quirked a brow plate, couldn’t hold back a rumbling chuckle.

“I did see _you_ put down masochism on _your_ list, but that’s not what this is about, Shepard. This is about you admitting that my voice gets you off.”

“Not in a million years.”

“Why is it so hard for you to admit that you like my voice to such a shameful degree?” he purred and leaned over her, hands braced on either side of her head and forcing her back against the mattress and the pillows.

She swallowed, hard, and looked up at him. Her chest rose and sank rapidly.

“Is it… could it be that it’s _embarrassing_?” he guessed and pressed his maw against her throat, nibbling firmly and coaxing out little droplets of blood. Shepard writhed and moaned, wrapped her hands around his neck and hauled him up for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. His tongue was in her mouth in mere milliseconds, wrapping around hers and sucking firmly, his teeth grazing her tongue and her lower jaw as his mouth opened wide.

The kiss lasted so long, yet not long enough, and when Garrus pulled back, it was with great exertion.

“Do you know what I want, Shepard?”

“What?” and Garrus prided himself in knowing that _he_ was the one to pull Shepard’s voice so tight and breathy.

“I want to fuck you so _good_. Want to fuck you raw and sore, until you don’t know where you are or what your own name is. I want you to scream my name from the top of your lungs until your voice is raw and sore, just like your cunt.”

Hearing him speak such a vulgar word made Shepard blush profusely, and she closed her eyes, tried to focus on her breathing.

“I want to see my _cock_ disappear into you over and over again, want to hear those sweet, pornographic sounds you always make. Do you know, you would make an excellent actress in Fornax, honey? Not that I would ever let you, but can you imagine? Commander Shepard, hero of the galaxy, savior of the worlds, being reduced to a writhing, sweaty, panting mess amongst drell, quarians, batarians, other turians.”

“Garrus, please,” Shepard gasped and arched her back off the bed, her hands everywhere on his body, desperate and eager and frantic.

“Please what, _Jane_?” he asked, his voice dropping even lower. Seeing her writhe on the bed, hearing her voice so tight and airy, Spirits, it did things to him.

“Please fuck me,” she whispered and looked up at him with big, dilated eyes that glistened in the lamps’ light.

“Is that it? Just fuck you? Like we always do?”

She blushed harder, wriggled beneath his much broader frame.

“Fuck me… fuck me like I’m in a Fornax issue, like you want to own me.” Again, it was nothing more than a whisper, barely audible, but Garrus caught it. And he smiled.

“Is that what you want, honey? Fucked raw and sore, until you don’t know right from wrong? Want me to _own_ you?”

Shepard nodded, uttered a feeble “Yes please,” and who was Garrus to deny his Jane such a beautiful thing?

He tore off her pants easily, his talons slicing most fabric as if it was hot butter, and yanked her panties down and off.

“Spread your legs, baby,” he ordered in a faint voice, and she instantly obeyed. And he had been right; she was absolutely drenched. Soaking through her panties and dripping onto the mattress. They would have to change it later.

“Nice and wet already, I like that,” he practically purred and unbuckled his own pants, pushing them down just far enough that he could pull out his cock, visibly protruding from his slit between his plates. He hadn’t even noticed that they had shifted, had been so focused on using his words right.

And if her wetness was anything to go by, he had done _one hell_ of a job.

“Are you ready, honey?”

“I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me right now, I will---”

What she would do, he never got to hear, because in the next moment, he had buried himself to the hilt inside her and choked out any words she might have had left.

“Spirits, Jane, were you always this tight?” he growled and ground against her, rolling his hips and making her gasp and shudder. She reached up to grab his carapace and drag him down for a kiss, but he refused her, instead braced himself with his hands on either side of her head and leaned his head down so his mouth was just beside her ear.

“Or are you so tight because you’re so excited? Maybe a little bit nervous?”

“You know that’s not how the female human body works, Garrus---”

“Indulge me, Shepard, won’t you?”

She laughed, a tad breathless, and nodded, turning her head to murmur against his mandible.

“Sure, of course. Sorry, I guess I just am excited and a little bit nervous,” she murmured and kissed his mandible, getting them to widen a bit.

Then he started moving; at first, he pulled almost completely out before slamming deep back inside. Repeating this a few times, he made sure to bury himself to the hilt every single time, and he made sure that each thrust got Shepard’s world to crumble, bit by bit. Each thrust jerked her body and she gasped loudly, her hands grasping at his carapace and his chest and his face before going to grab the pillows and sheets.

Spirits, she felt so good. Warm, wet, and tight, and it was only heightened by the way her cunt clamped down around him every now and then.

“Shepard, honey, can you feel how hard I am? How slick and throbbing and hard, ready to completely fuck you and make you mine?”

“Y-yes, Garrus, I f-feel it,” she stuttered, each thrust creating a slight jar in her speech, and by Gods, did she _feel_ it. His cock – thick, long, hard, and full of ridges – was throbbing inside her, leaking its own slick fluid that mixed with her juices to create the filthiest, wettest, most pornographic sounds, not to mention the sound of his hide and her skin slapping together.

More than that, there were their moans and grunts, his growls and her sighs, and before long, Garrus was building a fast pace, ramming into her hard, bordering on relentlessly, and his hands had found their way into her wild, red hair, usually held together in a braid but now in a loose ponytail. They dug in there, scratching her scalp gently, careful that he didn’t cut her skin open.

He wasn’t, however, so careful when he bit down on her neck. He did it hard and fully aimed at breaking the skin so blood could pour into his mouth and he would leave her with those puncture wounds to show everyone who owned her.

She gasped and whimpered when he broke the skin, but moaned when he licked up the blood with his long, rough tongue, and _oh_ , it seemed to only get her wetter and her moans to increase in intensity.

“You like this, don’t you?” he growled and bit the shell of her ear, just enough to leave faint marks. This made her moan again, higher and more desperate, and he continued rolling his hips against her in sharp, hard, and fast thrusts, burying himself snugly inside her warm and welcoming wetness.

“I-I do,” she panted and wrapped her long, slender legs around his narrow waist to help him reach even deeper, and he did so with a thunderous roar, fucking her harder and faster and deeper.

Shepard felt so full, it was almost too much, but at the same time, it wasn’t nearly enough, and they were still too far apart even as she arched her back to press herself against him, against his chest and his carapace. He was so warm, burning hot even, and sweat was starting to bead on his forehead.

She reached out to stroke his fringe, then grabbed it tightly when a particular thrust got her to see stars.

“G-Garrus, do that again, please,” she begged and rolled her hips against him, desperate to feel that intense jolt of pleasure that for a second had wrecked her body.

“What, this?” And he made that particular thrust again that made her gasp loudly, her head leaned back to expose her beautiful swan-like neck with those beautiful puncture marks where blood was still leaking in small droplets.

“ _Yes_ ,” she gasped and clenched hard around him, making him choke out a sound between a moan and a grunt.

He focused on thrusting just like that, but as his pace took a turn for the faster and harder, he lost focus and simply just thrust relentlessly into her, growling against her ear, and _Gods_ , his subvocals had never sounded this good, she couldn’t remember a time where they had been so low, sounding so _dangerous_.

His cock plunged into her repeatedly and made her feel so full and good, and she never wanted him to stop.

But all good things come to an end.

He was sweaty and sticky, his thrusts unforgiving and merciless and seemingly only increasing in speed and power until he went rigid above her, balls-deep within her snug warmth. His hands had moved to the pillows where his talons dug in sharply, tearing long holes in the fabric.

“Shepard,” he gasped and seconds later, Shepard felt him release inside her and it made her moan wantonly as she clamped down on him, milking him thoroughly.

“S-Shepard, fuck,” he gasped again, this time with a little stutter, and pressed harder against her, ensuring that his cum got as deep inside her as possible.

He kept himself up on his hands, though his arms trembled like leaves in a late autumn wind, and panted heavily, as did Shepard.

Shepard, who hadn’t come yet. He felt a pang of guilt at that realization, but reminded himself that she had no way of knowing what his plans for tonight were.

For all she knew, this could just be the beginning.

He remained inside her as he lifted his head to kiss her, once more all teeth and tongue as Shepard was still desperate to come. Their teeth clacked together and their tongues intertwined, as did his talons and her fingers.

“Shepard, sweetie, love of my life,” he rasped when he pulled back from the kiss, and she nearly broke out in a sob at the drop in his subvocals, “that was amazing. Now let me take care of you,” and he leaned down to press his maw against her ear, again biting down on the shell – this time more gently – and started speaking in that filthy, delicious voice.

“Your snatch has never felt better, or tighter, or wetter, and I’ve never enjoyed fucking you as much as I did just now.”

Shepard, who was on the brink of tears, let out a near-sob and rubbed against him desperately, and Garrus didn’t have the heart to deny her anymore.

“Do you want me to lick you? I know how you love that, my long, rough tongue plunging inside you and reaching so deep, thrusting hard and fast and effortlessly, making you come so hard.”

At this, she shook her head, and tears were literally streaming down her cheeks, so desperate was she.

“J-just keep talking,” she stuttered and kept rolling her hips against him, his rough plates no doubt leaving her incredibly chafed, but she was too far gone to care.

“And just think, what would the crew say if they knew about this? About our little games, about the _lists_ , although they surely will know tomorrow; there are puncture wounds on your neck, and they all know that you and I are kind of an item.”

She moaned loudly and reached a hand down to touch herself, but Garrus batted it away to instead use his talon to rub against the sensitive, swollen nub. It made her cry out and her back arched off the bed again, offering up a delicious view of her still clothed breasts.

“I love your sounds, Shepard, they’re so _filthy_ , absolutely disgusting---” He didn’t have to say more, because in that moment, Shepard’s whole body went stiff as a board and she sputtered out a sob that turned into a long moan, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and mouth hanging open. Her hands had wandered to his fringe and now her fingers dug sharply into the softer, more exposed hide beneath it, making him moan as well.

She clung to him as if for dear life as she rode out her orgasm, pushing into and rubbing against his talons as they caressed her lips and clit.

“F-fuck, Garrus,” she whispered and laughed breathlessly, slumping back against the mattress and the many pillows, brushing some hair away from her glistening forehead.

“Now will you admit that my voice can get you off?”

“Not in a million years,” she giggled and kissed him.

Garrus figured he could live with it and returned the kiss.

“So much for being horrible with words, hmm?” she purred into the kiss, sending light vibrations through his still faintly buzzing body.

“I may have done some, ah, extensive research on the subject.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
